


Power Outage

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama/Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair get closer to having a badly needed discussion.<br/>Sequel to Impact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Outage

Disclaimer: no copyright infringement intended, not for profit, no people under 18 should read this. 

This is a sequel to [Impact](../drama/impact.html), and doesn't really stand alone well. 

## Power Outage

by Milk  


They did not talk about it the next morning. Blair pulled his hair back in a ponytail and life went on as normal. Jim washed Blair's hair for him while his arm healed, gently but impersonally, as if he was pretending he was not the one touching it. He dialed his senses down and did not zone out. 

So the conversation they could not manage to have at the time never did happen. The issue was never forced, by action or comment, so they let it lie. Blair's arm healed all through the fall. Winter came, then real snow. 

One night, Jim woke up cold in the darkness, able only to hear the snow and Blair's heartbeat and feel the cold wrapped around him. He had been having a nightmare and frustrated wet dream rolled into one. It began with him holding Blair, the images fueled by that one brief taste he had had of him, then Blair felt cold, and colder, quickly turning to ice. Jim couldn't melt the ice, and little bits of Blair broke off as Jim touched him. Then Blair shattered, as Jim felt cold and numb and saw his fingers start to get icy, and felt his mouth, nose and eyes close up, until there was nothing but the cold and his own heartbeat, alone in the dark. 

The loft was cold, and snow pounded against the windows and patio doors. No lights were on, the heat was off, and there was a draft blowing in from somewhere downstairs. Jim walked in the silence, disturbed by his dream, focusing on where the cold was coming from. It seeped around the edges of Blair's doors and through the panes of glass set in them. 

Jim opened the doors, walked into the room and closed Blair's window. Then he just stood there, barefoot in a wet spread of snow, staring out at the dark city with his hands on the windowsill. Blair woke up, and saw Jim leaning over his snow-dusted bed by the moonlight. 

"Jim? What are you doing? Are you there? JIM!" Blair shook Jim, but Jim stayed unresponsive. "Damn, you're snowy, freezing and almost naked. What happened? JIM!" Blair shook Jim again, and realized that getting Jim warm might help, so he folder his comforter back, pulled Jim down into the warmth of his bed and carefully wrapped it around the two of them. "Jim, can you hear me? Focus on my voice. Come back to me." 

Jim blinked, said "The power and heat are out. I closed your window for you," and fell asleep. Blair just stared for a second, realized that he'd never be able to carry Jim upstairs and with the heat out sharing warmth might be a good idea, then wriggled fully under the covers and went to sleep as Jim started to snore. 

Jim woke warm and comfortable, wrapped in flannel sheets under a down comforter, with something warm and flannel-covered along his right arm. It was Blair, in flannel pajamas, smooshed against the wall with Jim's elbow in his stomach. Blair woke as Jim moved, opening his eyes quickly as he was pressed further into the wall. 

"Ow." Jim pulled his arm tightly against his side, giving Blair more room. Blair spoke. "What happened? Last night, what made you come down here?" 

"I was cold. Chief, it's not dawn yet and the power and heat are still out. Can we go back to sleep?" Jim turned pleading eyes onto Blair, who half-smiled and gave in. 

"Okay, but give me some more room this time, now that you don't have a zone out as an excuse." They both fell asleep almost immediately. 

Jim woke up later, with the heat and power still out and his arm wrapped around Blair. He lay there, enjoying the warmth and softness of Blair in flannel draped over his right side, with Blair's hair tickling his ear and Blair's breath sliding over his chest. As he catalogued the sensations, he realized that he was hard, Blair's leg was swung over his thigh and rested against his balls, and Blair's own erection pressed against his hip. 

Blair woke up, making a little purring noise in the back of his throat and rubbing his body against Jim, until he opened his eyes and stopped cold. His eyes went wide as they met Jim's, and then the phone in the kitchen rang. 

Jim got out of bed to answer it, Blair watching as he padded along in nothing but boxers and socks. Jim came back in and said: "That was Simon, there's been a murder, we've got to get going." 

"Okay. Jim, do you remember the first night you washed my hair, and I said we'd talk tomorrow, but we didn't?" Jim nodded. "It would probably be a really good idea to have that conversation soon." Jim nodded again and came over to sit on the sit of the bed, where Blair was still huddled under the covers with only his eyes and nose visible. Jim put his hand down on the edge of the bed, and Blair's snaked out to take it. They gripped each other's hand tightly, and Blair sat up, shedding blankets and the comforter as he rose. He hugged Jim, stroking his back with his free hand and burying his face where Jim's neck met his shoulders. "We've got to get going, right? There's been a murder? Go get dressed, we should hurry." 

"Right." They broke the embrace and Jim got up and went upstairs to dress, looking back over his shoulder at Blair's smile as he left the room.   
  


* * *

Ann (ann@hexwood.com) will forward comments to Milk.  
Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start  
a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi).


End file.
